Proposta Proposal
by Twihard-And-Proud
Summary: Vorrei scusarmi se ho avuto qualche traduzione errata del mio


**English to Italian translation**

I would like to apologise if I got any of my translation's wrong

Vorrei scusarmi se ho avuto qualche traduzione errata del mio

**Alternate Proposta  
><strong>

Io porto il tuo cuore con me (lo porto nel  
>il mio cuore) non sono mai senza di esso (da nessuna parte<br>Vado vai, mia cara, e qualunque cosa si faccia  
>solo da me la fai anche tu, mia cara)<br>Ho paura  
>nessun destino (per tu sei il mio destino, mia dolce) voglio<br>nessun mondo (per sei bella il mio mondo, il mio vero)  
>ed è ciò che sei una luna è da sempre sinonimo<br>e tutto ciò che un sole sempre canta ti è

qui è il più profondo segreto che nessuno conosce  
>(È qui la radice della radice e la gemma del bocciolo<br>e il cielo del cielo di un albero chiamato vita che cresce  
>superiore a quello che l'anima possa sperare o la mente nascondere)<br>e questa è la meraviglia che sta tenendo a parte le stelle

Io porto il tuo cuore (lo porto nel mio cuore) ~ Edward Estlin Cummings

_Io non ti lascerò mai cadere  
>Mi alzerò con te per sempre<br>Sarò lì per te qualsiasi  
>Anche se salvarti mi manderà in cielo ~ Autore Sconosciuto<em> 

Il matrimonio è che il rapporto tra uomo e donna in cui l'indipendenza è uguale, la dipendenza reciproca e il reciproco obbligo. ~ Louis K. Anspacher 

_Sono caduta ancora più innamorato di te  
>Lasciando andare tutto quello che ho tenuto su<br>Sono qui in piedi fino a quando non mi fanno muovere  
>Sono appesa ad un momento qui con te<br>Sto vivendo per l'unica cosa che so  
>Io corro e non abbastanza sicuro dove andare<br>E io non so di cosa sto tuffarsi in  
>Solo appesa ad un momento qui con te ~ Autore Sconosciuto<br>_

Le ore che passo con te io considero come una sorta di giardino profumato, un crepuscolo, e una fontana di canto ad esso. Tu e solo tu mi fai sentire che sono vivo. Altri uomini si dice che hanno visto gli angeli, ma ho visto te, e tu sei abbastanza. ~ George Moore 

_La felicità non può essere percorsa a, posseduti, guadagnato, usurati o consumati. La felicità è l'esperienza spirituale di vivere ogni minuto con amore, grazia e gratitudine. ~ Denis Waitley  
><em>

Passione, si trova in tutti noi, dormire ... in attesa ... e sebbene indesiderata ... spontaneamente ... da destare ... aprire le fauci e ululare. Essa ci parla ... ci guida ... regole di passione tutti noi, e noi obbediamo. Quale altra scelta abbiamo? La passione è la fonte dei nostri momenti migliori. La gioia di amare ... la chiarezza di odio ... e l'estasi del dolore. Fa male a volte più di quanto possiamo sopportare. Se potessimo vivere senza passione forse sapremmo una sorta di pace ... ma saremmo vuoti ... Le stanze vuote chiuse e umido. Senza passione saremmo veramente morto. ~ Joss Whedon 

_Non ho mai pensato attraverso l'amore saremmo  
>La produzione di una bella come lei<br>Ma non ha fatto bella da amare. ~ Stevie Wonder _

**Bella POV**

Sembrava che le cose sono state più o meno alla normalità. Come al solito in quanto potrebbero essere quando sei circondato dalla famiglia di vampiri futuro. 

Alice e Esme sono state organizzando il matrimonio, anche se Alice stava andando completamente fuori bordo. Edward era religiosamente alzando la fine del nostro affare sbilenco. Mio padre aveva iniziato ad accettare che mi stava per sposarsi, anche se negli ultimi due giorni mi aveva preso alcuni sguardi strani da lui. Io di solito notato quegli sguardi, quando non era a stampare i manifesti della 'perduta' di Giacobbe e tra le lamentele circa la reazione di mia madre alla notizia del mio impegno. 

Certamente non fosse stato quello che nessuno di noi si aspettava. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che la mia mamma sarebbe stato bene con me l'idea di sposare Edward? Dopo le centinaia di volte mi aveva detto che il matrimonio precoce è stata la cosa più stupida che chiunque potrebbe fare. Io di certo non era lei aspettava di dire che "le cose erano più o meno guardato cuciti," indietro nel mese di aprile, quando io e Edward era andato a farle visita, entrambi aspettano che sia l'ultima volta che riuscivo a vedere prima che io _è stato_ trasformato in un vampiro. 

Camminando verso il prato, ho sentito uno strano senso di felicità caduta su di me. Non capivo perché mi sentivo felice, non avevo visto Edward per ore. Non vedendo Edward per tanto tempo mi ha sempre lasciato un po 'ansioso, e non solo perché sono stato quasi sempre lasciato con Alice. Quando quello che è successo ha _sempre_ deciso che sarebbe stato divertente da giocare Barbie Bella ed è stato divertente. 

_Per lei.  
><em>

Ero stato pungolato e spronato da Alice tanto ero sicuro che stava per avere lividi. Oltre a Esme e Rosalie aveva gridato a tutti coloro che avevano tentato di entrare nella sua stanza. Era tipico comportamento di Alice, ronzano intorno alla stanza come un criceto sulla velocità, mentre mi fa sopportare un altro makeover. 

Per quanto mi piaceva Alice era davvero fastidioso a volte quando si trattava di cose come lo shopping e make up. Se Alice vuole andare a fare shopping di solito significava che un nuovo vestito Alice-esque improvvisamente appare nella mia citta. Non è che io non li apprezzo solo che erano _sempre_ di design e che semplicemente non ero io. Preferisco indossare pianura vecchi jeans e t-shirt, invece di indossare ciò che _Alice_ classificato come abbigliamento casual. 

Alice mi aveva vestito con un abito occhiello bianco che aveva un nastro giallo pallido intorno alla vita. Ho anche avuto un cardigan bianco su. Il look tutto è stato completato con un colore giallo pallido nastro tra i capelli che aveva anche alcuni riccioli morbidi sottile, un leggero strato di make-up e un paio di flat, scarpe bianche che legato intorno alle caviglie. 

Sapevo che ognuno stava nascondendo qualcosa da me e mi ha sempre spaventato quando non sapevo cosa stava succedendo. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere quello che erano fino a però, voglio dire che sarebbe in grado di chiedere a un gruppo di vampiri di rivelare il segreto di massa si conoscono i loro nascondigli. 

Avevo intuito che tipo di Edward è stato fino a qualcosa, ma ancora una volta mi è stato detto nulla, tranne che Edward aveva cose da fare e che lo avrei seguito. Erano le stesse parole che avevo sentito il giorno del ballo di fine anno. 

Si stava avvicinando la fine dell'estate ed i fiori selvatici che mi circondava erano in piena fioritura. Non potevo credere che qualcosa di così bello, che non faceva parte del prato, o Edward, esisteva a Forks. Mi hanno ricordato le calde estati che ho usato per trascorrere in relax Scottsdale nel mio giardino con una copia di Orgoglio e pregiudizio, cercando di rendere la mia pelle un aspetto appena un po 'meno pallida. Il mio modo preferito di trascorrere il mio tempo libero. Prima ero venuto a Forks e incontra Edward ovviamente. 

Ero stato lasciato cadere fuori alla pista e ha detto di camminare verso il prato. Alice aveva spiegato che fino a quando sono stato attento a guardare dove stavo andando dovrei fare per il prato senza alcun problema. 

Ho lasciato le mie dita sentiero oltre le cime dei più stretti piante in modo che mentre camminavo pubblicarono il loro dolce profumo estivo in aria intorno a me come mi stavano a casa accogliente. Ho lasciato un sospiro pensando a tutto quello che era successo da quando mi ero trasferita a Forks. Tutti i colpi di scena la mia vita aveva vissuto. La mia vita era cambiata così tanto, in così tanti modi diversi non avrei mai potuto immaginare di tornare a come era la mia vita. Non potevo nemmeno immaginare che cosa il mio futuro sarebbe come se non avessi incontrato o scelto Edward. Non potevo credere a quanto il nostro rapporto era cambiato dal nostro primo incontro. 

Sono sempre stato contento che mi si era trasferito a Forks perché aveva mi ha portato a incontrare Edward, ma c'era una parte di me che sono sempre chiesto cosa succederebbe se. 

_Cosa succede se non si era trasferito a Forks?  
><em>

_Che cosa se non avessi saputo quello che Edward era veramente?  
><em>

_Cosa succede se si era trasferito a Jacksonville con mia mamma e Phil?  
><em>

E ancora più importante, _quello che se avessi preso più di Edward Jacob?  
><em>

Ma non potevo pensare che in questo momento ho dovuto concentrare su dove stavo camminando. Non volevo avere un momento goffo e cadere sul mio volto prima di raggiungere il prato. Bleeding prima che io doveva incontrare Edward non è mai stato buono, soprattutto perché di solito significava che sarebbe debole, ma anche perché non è mai una buona idea odore del sangue prima di incontrare il tuo ragazzo vampiro. Questa situazione è stata aggravata dal fatto che ha detto il fidanzato vampiro trovato il mio sangue particolarmente dolce e irresistibile. Non importa quanto mi ha detto che era in grado di resistere sapevo che l'odore ancora lo affligge. Soprattutto quando lui aveva sete. 

Pochi giorni fa Edward aveva detto che voleva avere il mio anello di fidanzamento dire, sì, va bene che era molto vecchio, ma sono sicuro che Edward avrebbe guardato dopo di esso.

Ho accelerato un po 'come ho sempre fatto quando ho visto la luminosità familiare che poteva significare solo mi è stato sempre vicino a uno dei miei pezzi personali del cielo. L'altro è Edward.

Come ho fatto un passo nel prato miei occhi immediatamente trovato Edward. I suoi occhi erano una burrosa, oro in fiamme, il suo volto perfetto quasi severa con la profondità delle sue emozioni. E poi, come ha incontrato il mio sguardo intimorito, si aprì in un sorriso mozzafiato di esultanza. Era in piedi sul lato opposto della radura mi guardava come se fosse preoccupato per la mia reazione.

Non potevo combattere il sorriso che ha rotto tutta la mia faccia come ho fatto alcuni passi esitanti verso il mio Adone personale.

Le note del mio dolce ninna nanna affondate nella nebbia che pervadeva il mio cervello, come ho fatto la mia strada lentamente verso di lui completamente senza parole. 

"Edward, quello che sta succedendo?", Sussurrai appena in grado di formare una frase coerente. 

"Ho capito che non ho mai proposto la strada che volevo. Il modo in cui ti meriti. "Edward ha detto chiaramente nervoso per la mia reazione alla scena che mi circondava. 

"L'ultima volta che ti ho chiesto questo, le nostre vite erano circondati da problemi. So che la prima volta che ho chiesto a voi mi aveva appena smesso di fare, quella che sarebbe stata la peggiore decisione della mia vita. So anche che sono stati in paura di perdere di nuovo, ecco perché vi ho detto che non importa quale decisione hai fatto io ti appoggio. L'altra ragione per cui ho detto che è perché volevo che tu sia sicuro della tua decisione, non volevo farti sentire costretti a niente." Edward ha spiegato, mentre camminava verso di me con uno sguardo di dubbio nei suoi occhi. 

Come ci siamo incontrati in mezzo al prato, ho notato l'incisione sul lato interno dell'anello che poggiava contro il suo palmo di marmo. 'Il mio amore, il mio mondo, il mio tutto' 

"Bella, dando questo anello non sto solo chiedendo di sposarmi, io sto dando a me e tutto ciò che comprende. Il mio cuore, che avete riempito con un amore che non ho mai creduto mi sento, la mia mente piena di tutti i pensieri che mi hai dato sorprendente, e vi sto dando qualcosa che mi ha aiutato a trovare di nuovo, qualcosa che anche se ho pensato che era un mostro che mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi e vedere che ho ancora una, la mia anima." 

Ho combattuto con le lacrime che erano i miei occhi pungenti. Sapevo che avevo fatto male Edward in tanti modi da quando ero arrivato a Forks, e sapendo che lui mi voleva ancora dopo tutto quello che avevo fatto fatto gonfiare il mio cuore con tanto amore Sono rimasto scioccato che non ha fatto scoppiare. 

Come Edward scivolato su un ginocchio non ho potuto trattenere le lacrime da versare sulle mie guance. "Isabella Swan Marie, vi chiedo di nuovo, il modo in cui ho voluto chiedere da quando ho saputo che ti ho amato, così ho voluto chiedere da quando ho saputo che eri quello che volevo passare l'eternità con, vi farà me l'uomo più felice in vita permettendo a me l'onore di farvi mia moglie?" 

Come le lacrime scivolare sulle mie guance tutto quello che potevo fare era annuire sapendo che tutte le parole del mondo non sarebbero mai abbastanza per dire Edward quanto lo amavo, con ogni singolo centimetro del mio corpo, mente e anima. 

Dopo scivolare l'anello al dito il mio Edward mi ha portato a una coperta che non avevo notato prima. E 'stato disposto di lato. Rendendosi conto che non avevo pagato la giusta attenzione a ciò che mi circonda, prima mi sono guardato intorno e ho notato molte altre cose. 

Ci sono state parecchie candele sparse che darebbe il prato un sottile bagliore romantico quando illuminata. 

Dopo essersi assicurati che stesse bene, Edward ha iniziato a darmi da mangiare il cibo che aveva preparato. Mi è piaciuto che lui sembrava avere una vena romantica e che ha usato il modo in cui è stata sollevata per capire come per darmi tutto quello che ha pensato che meritava, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedersi perché sentiva la necessità di proporre a me di nuovo . 

Ho finalmente colto il coraggio di chiederglielo. "Edward, perché vi proponete di nuovo?" 

"La ragione principale è che ho voluto dare una proposta che avrebbe ricordato per l'eternità, ma ho anche sentito che non ho mai proposto il modo in cui avrei dovuto, come si meritavano di essere proposti. Questo è il mio modo di mostrare una fotografia piccola di quello che io sono disposto a fare per dimostrare quanto io ti amo." 

"Questo è bello, ma non del tutto necessaria, ricorderò sempre come avete proposto non importa quanto stravagante o romantica che era. Finché riesco a passare il resto dell'eternità sposato con te niente può cambiare questo. "Ho dichiarato che gli dice a modo mio che era andato over-the-top e speso troppi soldi su di me. 

"Rispondimi questo rispetto, amore. Se non avessi fatto questo che la proposta sarebbe ti sei ricordato di più?" 

"Questo è facile. Il primo." 

"Quello in cui hai pensato che stesse scherzando? Davvero?" 

"Sì. Anche se l'altro è stato abbastanza buono." 

"Oh, vuoi dire quella in cui si malincuore accettato di sposarmi se ho promesso di dormire con voi prima di diventare un vampiro. Perché ad essere sinceri Se avessi mai fatto di questo ", ha detto gesticolando a tutto ciò che intorno a noi", credo di poter tranquillamente, avrei trascorso il resto dell'eternità rimpiangere essa." 

"Davvero? Perché?" 

"Perché per me gli altri non erano proposte. Rispondi a me questo, quando eri piccolo e ti immaginato che cosa sarebbe come quando il tuo futuro marito proposto, hanno più assomigliano questo o gli altri due?"  
>"Credo che posso vedere il tuo punto." Ho accettato con riluttanza. "Ma ancora non mi importa come si propone, perché alla fine ne ho ancora si ottiene per l'eternità. Non sarebbe mai importato di quanto hai speso per darmi la più stravagante, proposta romantico possibile, perché quando si tratta veramente al dunque tutto ciò che importa è che mi hai dato il tuo anello. Il tuo anello che mostra il resto del mondo che io sono tuo e che ti amo abbastanza da voler spendere per sempre con te e solo te." <p>

Come ho spiegato io stesso ho potuto vedere i suoi occhi si riempiono con tutto l'amore che ha tenuto per me, e anche un piccolo suggerimento di comprensione. 

Quando ebbi finito tutti i deliziosi cibi Edward aveva preparato, mi appoggiai per un bacio, non si aspettava di essere buono come è stato. Quando ci siamo separati Edward rilassato sulla coperta e mi tirò su il suo petto. Poniamo in silenzio totale e guardato come i raggi del sole faceva capolino tra le nubi come era impostazione. I colori che striato attraverso il cielo erano belle, le diverse tonalità di rosso, rosa e arancio fuse per rendere lo sfondo perfetto per la fine di una giornata perfetta. 

Eravamo così avvolto nella bolla che ci circondava, che non ci siamo accorti del tempo fino a che ha iniziato a diventare davvero buio. 

Ero curioso di Edward si alzò e accese le candele, prima di premere un pulsante sul telecomando non avevo notato che sul bordo della coperta. Come le luci delle fate che sono stati avvolti intorno agli alberi burst per la vita di Edward piegato verso di me con la mano. 

"Balla con me?" Ha chiesto un pizzico minuscolo di chiedere l'elemosina nella sua voce. 

"Edward sai che non può ballare." Dissi io, come lui mi ha tirato in piedi. 

"Ma in quale altro modo si va a praticare per il matrimonio?" Lui mi burla tirando le sue braccia, mi bacia dolcemente sulle labbra. Come ha tirato fuori ho potuto vedere tutto l'amore che aveva per me brilla nei suoi occhi. 

Come abbiamo iniziato a ballare a Clair de Lune abbiamo affondato di nuovo nella nostra bolla di beatitudine. Tuttavia non passò molto tempo prima che la pioggia inevitabile penetrato la nostra bolla ci costringe a separare e trattino tra gli alberi. Edward mi ha gettato sulle spalle dicendo che sarebbe tornato e tutto chiaro non appena sono tornato a casa. 

"Grazie." Sussurrai contro il collo mentre Edward correva attraverso la foresta. "Non ho mai pensato che sarei stata felice che si dovrebbe fare qualcosa di simile per me." 

"Bella," mormorò, come ha finalmente smesso di mettermi in Volvo. "Voglio sempre fare cose come questa per te. Io voglio che tu sia più felice possibile. Non importa quello che ci vuole mi impegnerò il più possibile per farvi felici come ti senti adesso. Te lo prometto. Io prometto di rendervi felice come tu mi hai fatto. Prometto di farvi vedere che meraviglia sei veramente. Ti amo Isabella Swan Marie." 

"Ti amo Anthony Edward Cullen."


End file.
